


Rightfully Mine

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime in the main arc. </p><p>France being France tries to put his hands where they don't<br/>belong, so naturally Germany steps in and takes charge of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightfully Mine

A/N: My first Axis Powered Hetalia fic! I swore to myself that I  
wouldn't get sucked into this fandom that EVERYONE seems to be getting  
into. ...Then I made the mistake of stumbling across a site and starting  
to read the comics, lol. Oh well! I'm glad that I did. XD

o oo o

It was a wonder that he hadn't gotten any gray hairs yet, after yet  
/another /attempt by France to take Italy. He had had to be rather firm  
at the end and that left France knocked out on the ground; he was also  
sure that England wouldn't speak to him for awhile now because of it,  
but he rather didn't care. Not when Italy was still by his side.

He would do anything for that smile, that voice that spoke with such  
excitement whenever he was around. Italy...his only friend. And the  
person he would do absolutely anything for. He loved him; and anyone  
trying to take what was /his /would pay the price, as France learned all  
too well.

Though he knew he'd try again, or Russia would, or Italy's brother would  
come running in, barking at Germany to stay the hell away from his  
brother. Or---

o oo o


End file.
